


Do you know your enemy?

by Hikary



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Character Study, Coda to Simon's death, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Jack era la parte oscura di Ralph, quella a cui il suo buonsenso impediva di vivere,e Ralph era tutto ciò che di buono avrebbe potuto esservi in Jack, se lui non l'avesse soffocato.
Relationships: Jack Merridew/Ralph
Kudos: 3





	Do you know your enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> **Martedì 31 marzo 2020**  
>  L'ultimo anno di liceo mi sono innamorata di Ralph e Jack e Simon e tutti gli altri - e soprattutto di Roger, a dirla tutta. Ci sono pochissime cose al mondo che mi hanno fatto sentire a casa come la sezione LotF di AO3 e, nell'attesa di completare la mia modern!AU con hints di reincarnation!AU sotto pseudonimo e diventare un'autrice ricca e famosa, ho pensato che ripostare le mie ficcyne del liceo fosse una specie di sacrificio al dio delle AU mai finite.

> _Silence is the enemy_
> 
> _against your urgency_
> 
> _so rally up the demons of your soul._
> 
> _Do you know the enemy?_
> 
> _Do you know your enemy?_
> 
> _Well, gotta know the enemy._

Occhi negli occhi.

Si erano osservati, studiati; e avevano _sorriso_ , con quell'imbarazzo innocente tipico dei bambini.

Corse a perdifiato, ruzzoloni, _giù_ , nel sottobosco fitto quanto una giungla che graffiava la faccia e le gambe, ma era estremamente delicato nel solleticare i loro animi avventurosi. Jack lo diceva ancora, di tanto in tanto – _Ralph, ti ricordi quella volta che..._

La sua voce era meno petulante di quella di Piggy.

A Ralph _piaceva_.

Ora gli piace un po' meno.

Detesta quei versi, quel suono stridulo e primordiale – forse perché un poco, nel profondo, lo attrae. In una qualche parte della sua anima, in un posto oscuro e proibito dove i ragazzini perbene non dovrebbero mai ficcare il naso, c'é un sentimento sconosciuto che lo fa rabbrividire. Ralph non sa se sia paura o qualcos'altro. L' _istinto_ – diverso dall'incanto demoniaco che ruggisce nella gola di Jack – lo obbliga a trovare ripugnante quel misto di orrore e sangue.

Stordito dalla cantilena dei cacciatori, atterrito dai gemiti di Piggy e dei gemelli, Ralph cerca in quella danza infernale il suo compagno Jack, il bambino dai capelli rossi che sapeva parlare come un capo. Ma lo _é_ anche, Jack, _un capo_?

A Ralph non dispiaceva l'idea di pazze avventure sull'isola, eppure quel suo istinto così poco istintivo e tanto razionale aveva schiacciato il brivido e richiamato alla mente ciò che é giusto, ogni volta.

Forse é questo, pensa Ralph, a renderlo degno di quel nome: saper ricacciare indietro i propri difetti, soffocare la brama personale in vista del bene comune. _Sconfiggere il nemico che c'é dentro noi stessi_.

Ad ogni salto di Jack anche il suo cuore fa un balzo. Ed ecco, all'improvviso gli pare - _assurdamente_ e con _crudele ironia -_ di vederselo davanti: é il suo _io_ cattivo, incarnato in quel diavolo danzante dalle sembianze infantili. Il nemico di cui Ralph comprende le scelte e prevede le mosse, l'atagonista che solo per un caso di Fato e mistero é Jack anziché lui stesso.

Non era la differenza a tenerli agli intipodi, bensì la loro affinità di fondo. Come un solo essere che di colpo si trova combattuto tra due sé e dappirma ne prova un immenso divertimento, fino a quando non si trova costretto a sceglierne uno solo; e allora per quella parte che ha ripudiato nasce un odio profondo, quasi volesse sbarazzarsene il più in fretta possibile.

Jack era la parte oscura di Ralph, quella a cui il suo buonsenso impediva di vivere, e Ralph era tutto ciò che di buono avrebbe potuto esservi in Jack, se lui non l'avesse soffocato.

Una linea netta li separava, rossa e viscida come il sangue lungo la guancia del giovane cacciatore.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note originali [17/11/2010]**  
>  Questa. Cosa. E'. Stata. Un. Parto.  
> Credo di non aver mai sudato tanto per _quattrocentoquarantatré_ parole. All'inizio erano più che altro riflessioni sconnesse appuntate qua e là, finché grazie ad un illuminazione ho trovato un filo comune, ho plasmato e riplasmato, fino a farne una fic.
> 
>  _Know your enemy_ by Green Day.
> 
> Canzone perfetta per tutta la vicenda, tra l'altro.


End file.
